


Halloween Night Tradition

by minyukishi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Halloween Kuroken, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyukishi/pseuds/minyukishi
Summary: Kuroo and Kenma have a Halloween night tradition, where Kuroo wants to watch a horror movie, but Kenma knows his best friend will be scared for a week after that, so Kenma always denies it, but Kuroo always has a way to make him fold. This time, things would end up differently.





	Halloween Night Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first fanfic I finish and post, so I’m kinda insecure about it. Also, no one prove-read it, so I’m sorry already for any mistakes.  
> I hope you enjoy it! x

“Kenma, please, let’s watch it. I promise you i won’t be scared.” Kuroo begged his best friend to watch this new horror movie that it was out with him, doing his most brave face. Kenma almost chuckled seeing this, but kept a straight face. 

“Kuroo, you always say that and you always ends up too scared to sleep for a week, so you keep me up too.” Kenma stopped paying attention to his best friend who was sitting next to him on the sofa. 

“I know, but this time it will be different because I’ve prepared myself. I’ve watched the preview too many times to be scared. You’ll see. And also, it’s Halloween, it’s a tradition.” Kenma didn’t even bother to respond to the boy next to him, he just kept playing on his game. 

It really was a tradition, since Kenma doesn’t like going out a lot, they never went trick or treating, or to Halloween parties, but they like to spend every Halloween together. So, every Halloween night, they went to one of their houses and Kuroo always had a horror movie he really wanted to see, but Kenma knew he was easily scared, so he always said no, but Kuroo always had a way to make him fold and watch. After the movie, Kenma knew he would have to spend a week answering Kuroo’s calls during the night because he was too scared to sleep. 

Kuroo sighed, but didn’t give up. “If you do it, I’ll play any game you want for the next week.” That caught Kenma’s attention back. He paused his game and looked up to his friend. 

“For a month.”

“That’s too much. Two weeks.”

“Three.”

“Two and a half.” 

“Deal.” Kuroo smiled and rapidly putted the movie on. Kenma closed his game, annoyed that he couldn’t play anymore and because he knew he would be up for a week with a scared Kuroo. 

Kenma didn’t really understand why Kuroo always liked to watch horror movies, they’re always so predictable and bad, and so obviously fake, even the one that said it was based in a true story, like this one. 

They started to watch and, normally, Kenma would be watching Kuroo watch the movie because it was cute the way he always jumped scared, but this time the movie was actually getting interesting. 

Kuroo was so excited, he really wanted to watch it. Since Kenma’s parents were away, Kuroo was a little bit more scared, but he promised Kenma that he wouldn’t be, so he was trying his best to be okay. He noticed that Kenma was really paying attention to this movie, so he smiled seeing this, that was really rare to happen, which means that plot was good. They kept watching it, but Kuroo was now more interested in his best friend’s reaction to the movie, since he literally jumped scared at some point. This was more fun to watch than the actual movie. 

When the movie ended, Kuroo was completely fine. Part because he really did watch the preview too many times, and part because he spent most of the movie looking at Kenma. 

“So, what do you think?” Kuroo had his normal smirk on his face. Kenma had his eyes opened wide and was still facing the TV. 

“Aren’t you scared?” Kenma asked, hugging his legs. Kuroo wanted to laugh, but didn’t. 

“No. I told you I wouldn’t be. I’m a man of my word.” Kuroo said proudly. 

“How?” Kenma whispered, finally looking at Kuroo. Kuroo could see his face now and got worried. He was truly scared, like he couldn’t move. Kuroo had never seen Kenma like this. 

“Are you okay? You don’t look so good. Let me grab you a cup of water.” Kenma grabbed Kuroo’s sweater and didn’t let go.

“No. Don’t leave me alone.” He asked quietly. This scene made Kuroo’s heart break. Kenma looked like a little kid. Kuroo sat closer to the boy and hugged him tight. 

“Okay. I won’t. I’m here. And it’s just a movie, there’s no reason to be scared, okay? Is it what you always say to me? And you’re right. This is fiction, it’s not gonna happen.” Kuroo talked in a soothing tone and started to stroke his hair. 

Kenma came closer to him and buried his face on Kuroo’s chest. 

“But this was based on a true story.” He said with his face still pressed in Kuroo’s chest. Kuroo chuckled because he looked so cute. “Don’t laugh at me.” He complained. 

“I’m sorry, it’s because you look so cute like this.” Kuroo admitted and Kenma grumbled. Kuroo hugged him closer and kissed the top of his head. 

“Don’t worry kitten, I’m here. I’ll protect you. Nothing bad can happen, I won’t let it.” Kenma looked up, looking straight at Kuroo’s eyes. That sight made something happen inside Kuroo, but he didn’t know what it was. It was something he never felt before, specially towards his childhood best friend. Kenma came closer and kissed Kuroo’s lips softly. Kuroo’s breath caught in his throat, and he saw Kenma blushing and being embarrassed. Kenma started to pull away from him, but Kuroo grabbed him by the waist and pulled him in his lap, eagerly kissing him again. 

Kenma opened his lips, letting Kuroo’s tongue in. He slid his hands through Kuroo’s hair, the back of his neck, shoulders, until he reached Kuroo’s chest. Kuroo broke the kiss sucking on Kenma’s bottom lip, kissing him a couple more times after that. Kenma had his lips red and plump, and he was still blushing. Kuroo smiled because this was the most beautiful he ever seen Kenma be. 

“I hope you’re not scared anymore.” Kuroo whispered against Kenma’s lips. 

“I’m not.” He whispered in response. “Can you sleep with me tonight?” 

“Of course.” 

“And... Maybe... Keep me safe like this too?” Kenma looked away after saying this, embarrassed. Kuroo chuckled and kissed him one more time. He peppered kissed in his cheek until he reached his ear. 

“I’d do anything you want.” Kuroo whispered in Kenma’s ear, biting lightly his lobe and felt Kenma having goosebumps. His trademark smirk was back on his face. Kenma hugged him, burying his face on Kuroo’s neck. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> When I was writing it, I didn’t know if I should write some smut here or not. In the end, I decided to keep it fluffy, but I still have a good idea for the smut part of it. So, I was thinking in, maybe, doing a part two of it with the smut part. Please, let me know if you want it!  
> If I do write it, I’ll probably announce on my twitter first. So, if you want, you can follow me/check it out on @minyukishi.  
> Thank you for reading! Since it’s the first one I finish and post it, it’s really a big deal for me when someone reads it.  
> I hope you enjoyed! x


End file.
